


【盾冬】《 小熊软糖杀人事件 》（欢乐向 短 一发完）

by Imolosion



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imolosion/pseuds/Imolosion
Summary: 旧文补档……………………cp：史蒂夫·罗杰斯x 巴基·巴恩斯含基巴闺蜜组，寡鹰，锤基注意OOC恶搞人物崩坏注意。summary：巴基的小熊软糖不见了。巴基怀疑除了史蒂夫以外的人都是凶手。他决心找出这个凶手。（假装是一篇）情人节贺文Happy Valentine's Day！❤❤❤祝大家情人节快乐！！！……………………
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	【盾冬】《 小熊软糖杀人事件 》（欢乐向 短 一发完）

cp：史蒂夫·罗杰斯x 巴基·巴恩斯

含基巴闺蜜组，寡鹰，锤基注意  
OOC恶搞人物崩坏注意。  
……………………

大清早，娜塔莎一走进复仇者大厦的客厅就看见一个黑影以迅雷不及掩耳之势朝自己扑过来。原本闲散的眼神瞬间凌厉起来，条件反射的利落侧身躲开，踢腿绊倒来不及刹车的身影让其失去平衡，一个过肩摔反身就把对方压制在地。就在差点一手扭断对方的脖子时，她迟疑了一下，只觉得这肉肉的手感熟悉的惊人。

“克林特？”娜塔莎看着被自己按在地板上摩擦的男朋友，不禁皱了皱眉，放开他拍拍手直起身来。“你又发什么疯？”

“啊啊啊！！！娜塔莎救我啊啊啊！！冬兵他暴走了啊！”克林特完全没有在意刚刚才被女友摔了个底朝天，利落的从地上爬起来躲在娜塔莎背后，努力把自己缩成一个球，假装透明人。

娜塔莎听见冬兵暴走的消息一瞬间精神紧绷起来。该死的，九头蛇都侵入到复仇者大厦来了吗？他们竟然一点都没有察觉到。不过巴基的洗脑指令不是已经清除干净了吗？娜塔莎来不及疑惑，悄悄摸向后腰的通讯器，准备通知史蒂夫。

娜塔莎看着巴基端着他常用的AR15自动步枪，眼神冷酷，全身笼罩着肃杀之气朝她和克林特的方向走来。她现在没带武器，赤手空拳和暴走模式的冬兵抗衡不了多久。“巴基，你冷静。你还记得我吗？”她得想办法拖延时间等史蒂夫来才行。

“娜塔，你让开。”巴基抱着枪满脸怒气的瞪着她背后的克林特。

“怎么了？”还好，还认得她，那就还有周旋的余地。他们好不容易把治疗结束的巴基从瓦坎达带回来，不想再轻易和他动手伤害他。

“他偷吃了我的小熊软糖！”巴基指着娜塔莎背后的克林特愤怒的大喊。

“………………”娜塔莎准备好的一堆劝他冷静想想史蒂夫怎么办之类的说词一下子全被噎回去，难受的她像个充爆的气球游离在爆炸的边缘。啊啊啊，难受死她了！

克林特也从娜塔莎背后探出头来气呼呼的大声反驳。  
“我没有！”  
“你就有！”

“我没有！”  
“你就有！”

“多大的人了还吃小熊软糖！”  
“恨不得抱着小饼干睡觉的人没资格说我！”

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，这两个幼稚的大男人。害她白紧张一回。想把克林特推出去，让他俩自己解决。没想到克林特却死死搂住自己的腰不撒手。

“巴基，怎么了？”史蒂夫听到客厅传来嘈杂声，端着咖啡杯从楼上的卧室走下来，站到巴基身边。

巴基指着缩在娜塔莎身后冲他做鬼脸的克林特愤怒跟史蒂夫控诉到。“克林特偷吃了我的小熊软糖！还吃光了！”

史蒂夫看着巴基盯着克林特好像恨不得要把他生剥活吞了眼神，神色一僵。不自然的清了清嗓子。“巴基……”  
“史蒂夫你别插嘴！我跟你讲克林特，今天谁说话也没用！等我抓到你我就揪光你的鸟毛！”

“说了不是我！”  
“除了你还有谁！”  
“昨晚住大厦里的人那么多！你怎么就不怀疑他们！”  
“除了你谁还那么爱吃甜食！”  
“你胡扯！你不是一个吗？！说不定是你梦游吃掉了！”

克林特看着巴基熟练的抬枪上膛，一下子又怂了躲回娜塔莎背后。

“别别别别！托尼！对，还有托尼！他一个人能吃掉整整一盒甜甜圈！你怎么不怀疑他！我只是在你早上出来的时候刚好在客厅碰到而已！不是我！”

巴基思考了一下，觉得克林特说的好像有几分道理，犹豫的放下一直端着的枪。但还是用怀疑的目光上下打量着他。

史蒂夫叹了口气，抚上巴基的腰想要安抚他。  
“巴基，你听我说……”

“不管，我今天一定要找出凶手！我珍藏了好久，想着今天和你一起吃的！”巴基不满的瞪了史蒂夫一眼，拍掉史蒂夫揉捏自己腰的手。

“那好吧。我帮你。”史蒂夫也不恼，还是宠溺的笑了，转移阵地揉揉巴基的头发。毫不犹豫的按下紧急按钮。

“复仇者！集合！”

一个小时后，除了外出做任务的旺达和幻视，又不知道跑到哪里去修身养性的班纳博士以及住在阿斯加德的索尔。昨晚住在复仇者大厦里的托尼，山姆，还有刚刚的娜塔莎和克林特聚在了在客厅，排排坐在宽大的沙发上。

“队长？什么事。又是哪个疯狂科学家想要改造人类还是长得奇形怪状的外星人入侵。”山姆看着站在他们面前一脸严肃的史蒂夫和巴基，不由的也紧张起来。天哪，上一周刚赶跑一波，这些反派都不放假的吗？山姆觉得有点心累。

史蒂夫向身侧努努嘴示意不是自己，侧身把中间位置让给巴基。

“事情是这样的，今早，我发现我放在的客厅储物柜里的小熊软糖不见了。”巴基抱着手臂站在，用怀疑的眼神一个个扫过去。

“各位，都有可能是凶手。”  
“现在我要找出真正的凶手是谁。”

“………………”众人沉默了三秒。

“所以……队长你因为这个事召集我们这是滥用职权了吧。”山姆干巴巴的开口。

“该死的。我昨晚搞研究到四点才睡。现在还要陪着老冰棍们找糖？”托尼瘫在沙发角里，大大的打了个哈欠，不满的看向史蒂夫，翻了个白眼抱怨到。“就说少让巴恩斯和那个神神叨叨的斯特兰奇玩什么侦探游戏了。你就不听。你看，带坏了吧。Jar？”托尼勾勾手指头示意贾维斯给他倒杯咖啡来。

“相信我，如果不找到到底是谁吃掉了巴基的糖。这一天他都不会让你们好过的。”史蒂夫无奈的解释。

“为什么队长站在那边？而不是跟我们一样坐在，呃……嫌疑人的位置上。”山姆举手向坐在台子上的巴基发问。

“哦，因为史蒂夫不可能吃我的小熊软糖的。”

“为什么？”山姆最优秀的品质之一就是坚持不懈，任何不明白的事情一定要追根究底。

“有我在，他干嘛不吃我？我比小熊软糖甜多了。” 巴基鄙夷的看着山姆，仿佛他问的是个再愚蠢不过的问题。

山姆决定放弃自己的优秀品质。

众人再次陷入诡异的沉默。  
这他妈……是什么奇怪却又感觉迷之无懈可击的逻辑，而我们竟然觉得很有道理，复仇者恐怕是废了。

“下面请第一位嫌疑人。小矮子。来阐述自己的不在场证明。”巴基不知道从哪里掏出来的一个模拟法官的仿真小锤子。铛铛铛的敲自己的铁胳膊。

没有人说话。  
托尼缓缓转头盯向克林特，克林特也缓缓转头看向托尼。两个人死死的盯着对方。空气里的电光火石噼里啪啦乱溅。这是一场势均力敌的战争。更是一场不能输的战争。

“托尼？”巴基疑惑的看着托尼和克林特斗眼，忍不住出声打断他们。  
耶！赢了！克林特在内心欢呼，比了个V。

托尼瞬间气的炸毛，从沙发上跳起来。“不是我！我才不矮！你个小胖子！你们全家都是小胖子！”

巴基叹了口气，用教育不懂事小孩一样的眼神慈爱的看着托尼。“托尼，人要有自知之明。比方说，我就知道就算我胖了也长的又好看又可爱。是史蒂夫的小甜心。”然后转头看了看身后的史蒂夫“而且史蒂夫不胖。他还是和七十年前一样辣。”

史蒂夫赞同的点了点头“巴基说的对。巴基的确就算胖了也又好看又可爱。”

托尼被这对不要脸夫夫一口气堵回去憋的要死。恶狠狠的在心里发誓，下次一定要把史蒂夫的盾牌和巴基那颗该死的星星都涂成甜甜圈的样子。还要在巴恩斯小恶魔的那条铁胳膊里加上只能自己远程遥控的音乐播放器，等他们一把对方推上床就超大声循环播放“星条旗永不落”。我看他们还吵不吵我睡觉！

另一边的克林特心情愉快的松了口气。“我以为第一个你会审我。”

巴基哼了一声瞪了克林特一眼。“哼。别以为没你事了。你的嫌疑最大，所以我把你放到最后审。让你遭受良心上的煎熬。”

托尼颓力的摔回沙发里，“不是我。我还没幼稚到和老爷爷抢糖吃。昨天晚上我在实验室里呆到凌晨四点才回房睡觉。再说我有钱，我想要小熊软糖我就直接买工厂了。用不着半夜三更爬起来翻橱柜。”

“Sir，您的咖啡。”贾维斯温和的声音提醒到，轨道正好传来温度刚好的晨间咖啡。托尼满意的接过。“说实话，找一个偷吃糖的人而已。这有什么难的，调一下监控不就行了。贾维斯？”托尼喝了一口咖啡，靠在沙发上，翘着二郎腿，闲闲的开口。

巴基听见监控，皱了皱眉。“我崇尚的是本格派。”

“抱歉，Sir。因为……”贾维斯的声音听起来像是犹豫了一下。  
“因为什么？继续说。不要怕那些黑恶势力。爸爸给你撑腰。”托尼瞪了一眼坐在他们面前台子正晃着腿，毫不在意的玩着史蒂夫手指的巴基。

“昨晚，罗杰斯队长和巴恩斯中士…………在橱柜前的桌子上进行一些不宜旁人观赏的运动为了保护两位的隐私我就关闭了这片区域的监控直到今天早上八点才恢复。”贾维斯一口气说完然后就沉默了。整个大厅一片死寂。

“幸好……我们还没有在那张桌子前吃早饭。”克林特想了想憋出这一句。

“Jar，麻烦你帮我扔掉这张桌子。不，麻烦你火化掉它。一丝灰也不要留下。”托尼感觉自己的脸都僵硬了。

他们都以为，这下两个老兵该感到不好意思了吧。没想到巴基原本皱紧的眉头竟然一下子放松了。“这没什么，麻烦你了贾维斯。不过你完全没必要关这么长时间，你高估我们了。我和史蒂夫五点的时候就回房间睡觉了。你之后的时间完全可以打开了，不过我还是要感谢你，我就说本格派才是真理。哼。”

重点不在这里吧！山姆在心里疯狂吐槽，

“不过Sir的确不是犯人。我昨天晚上一直陪Sir在实验室工作。我可以作证。”电子管家一如既往的忠诚，捍卫着主人的清白。

巴基不在意的耸耸肩，他本来就没认为托尼是犯人。毕竟橱柜那么高托尼是够不到的。只是本格派尊严得到保护，心情愉悦的挥挥手示意下一个。

“下一位，娜塔莎。”

“不是我干的，我昨天晚上在房间看菜谱。禽类的一百种处理方法。”娜塔莎挑挑眉，无所谓的回答到。

“好的，下一个。”巴基看着史蒂夫在本子上认真作着笔记，头都不抬的答道。

“她都不用人证吗？” 托尼好奇的发问。  
“不用。娜塔莎是不会骗我的。我相信她。”

娜塔莎满意的带点小炫耀的勾起嘴角。“谢谢你宝贝儿，那我还可以提供一个线索，我早上五点多一点的时候准备去晨跑的时候出来过一趟，也就是你们刚好回房的时间。谢天谢地。我没碰上你们。我去橱柜取维生素片。我记得那时候你的小熊软糖还是在的。”

“很好，不愧是我一手训练出来的好女孩。我是早上八点发现小熊软糖不见了的。现在我们可以把犯人的作案时间缩小到早上五点到早上八点之间的三个小时了。史蒂夫，记下来。”巴基满意的点点头。

山姆看着巴基身旁的史蒂夫坐在小板凳上，认认真真在笔记本上写着什么。心里呐喊着队长你不要这么认真的陪他瞎胡闹啊！山姆心里苦，但是山姆不敢说。

“下一个，山姆。”史蒂夫写完了什么，抬头叫山姆的名字。

“啊，咳咳，我……”山姆被史蒂夫这正直的语气一叫，不禁坐直了身体，准备认真报告自己昨天晚上的时间线。

“不，山姆，你不用说了。”巴基拦住史蒂夫，“我知道不是你。我知道的。”

山姆觉得后脊背一阵发凉。“等等……”

“我知道的，你不用解释山姆。我知道你一直在偷偷暗恋着史蒂夫。看见我和史蒂夫甜甜蜜蜜你就心生嫉妒到无法直视。又怕我发现，于是只好带上墨镜，偷偷在墨镜后偷看史蒂夫。但是你还是太嫉妒我了，作为报复，你就把我的小熊软糖吃掉了。没关系，我不怪你。” 巴基摇头晃脑的开始一本正经的胡说八道。

史蒂夫看向山姆的眼神一下子奇怪了起来。拿盾挡在自己和巴基身前。

山姆一下子惊恐起来。“我不是，我没有，你不要乱说！”山姆欲哭无泪，想上前解释，却发现他敬爱的美国队长小小的不易察觉的退了半步。

“对不起山姆……我很感谢你的感情。但是我已经有巴基了。我这一生也只会有巴基一个人。”史蒂夫真挚望着山姆回答到。

山姆在内心哀嚎着，心都碎了。“队长！我不爱你啊！小胖子他害我！不不不，我爱你。不对，敬爱的爱！敬爱！敬爱！”

“我理解你的心情，真的。”巴基不顾史蒂夫的阻拦，走到山姆面前，紧紧握住他的手，语气遗憾又真诚。

“对不起，山姆。虽然我们也是好兄弟。但是，史蒂夫不是物品。我是不会让给你的。不过，你可以换个人喜欢。在那遥远的非洲大陆上，有个小伙子对你可是钟意的很。一见钟情啊！多浪漫。我打听过了，对方家里很不错的。人也俊俏，又老实。适合过日子。找个时间见见？我已经安排好了。你年纪也大了。再不成家就成老小伙了。不用担心，我们复仇者联盟虽不如他们有钱，但底子也是不差的。放心吧，嫁妆不会让你受委屈的。”说完，还安慰的拍拍他的手。

山姆心如死灰。  
这一刻，山姆失去的不只是翅膀，还有梦想。

正当山姆还沉浸在巴恩斯这个小恶魔竟然莫名其妙的就把他“许配”出去的震惊事实中灵魂脱壳的时候，晴朗的天空中轰然一声雷响，一道蓝色的闪电在客厅宽大的外阳台上炸开。

正感叹“幸好我有娜塔莎了，不然下一个要被卖出去就是我了”精神高度紧张的克林特吓的一哆嗦，把娜塔莎抱的更紧了。史蒂夫也反射性的把巴基护在身后。

只有托尼头也不回的翻了个白眼吼到。  
“索尔你他妈再碎我玻璃你就给我留下来卖身还钱！”

果不其然，北欧雷神招牌的傻笑声传来。“哈哈哈哈哈，吾友！许久不见了！”金发的大个子从烟雾缭绕的阳台中走来。

山姆从震惊中回过神来。“怎么连索尔都叫来了。你的意思是索尔也有可能昨天晚上从阿斯加德飞过来偷吃你的一包小熊软糖然后再飞回阿斯加德去？”

巴基转向山姆，紧紧握住他的肩，语重心长的说“这世上万事皆有可能。就像放我七十年前，有人告诉我我会和一只鸟成为朋友。我也是绝对不相信的。我们不能放弃任何一个可能性和希望，好吗？山姆，答应我。”

山姆被巴基最后一句悲切真挚的语气打动了，突然感动的眼含热泪点点头，但又总觉得好像有哪里不对。

“不好意思啊，索尔。”史蒂夫过去有些愧疚的拍拍索尔的肩，“还让你跑一趟。”  
“没事没事，我无所谓。是洛基嫌阿斯加德待着闷，吵着要来的。就当让他放松放松心情。”

一个绿色的瘦长身影从索尔的披风里钻出来。

“小胖子！”  
“洛基！”巴基一秒放开正在思索有哪里不对的山姆，亲亲热热的迎上去，抱住洛基摇摇晃晃的不撒手。  
“咳咳咳，小胖子你要勒死我了。”

两个金毛看着两只小黑猫亲亲热热的搂来搂去半天也不松手。不动声色的交换了一个眼神，会意的各自把自家猫咪分开拉回身后。

“洛基你还从阿拉斯加跑过来啊。”巴基从史蒂夫宽阔的后背探出脑袋说。  
“是阿斯加德。”洛基也努力从索尔快比他脑袋还大的胳膊肌肉旁钻出来，认真的纠正到。

“嗯，阿拉斯加。”  
“阿斯加德。”

“嗯。我知道。阿拉斯加。洛基你不用重复那么多遍的。”  
“…………算了。当我啥也没说。”洛基伸长手臂狠狠揉了一把巴基的脸蛋，跟着索尔在沙发上坐下。

其他人无奈的看着眼前的一幕，一包小熊软糖竟然闹到洛基也来了。虽然深刻怀疑，不，确认，这个唯恐天下不乱的邪神就只是来凑热闹的。但他们百分之百确定邪神不会就这么轻易的离开的。

“不就是一包糖没了。我给你变一座小熊软糖做的山不就行了。”洛基抱着胳膊靠在索尔身上，语气中满是嫌弃。

“才不是一样。”巴基反驳到。  
“有什么不一样？”

于是接下来，众人就围观了一场，前一秒还黏黏糊糊的甜甜蜜蜜的两个人下一秒就围绕着“小熊软糖是不是一样的。你变的糖不是我的糖。其他的糖为什么不能代替我的糖。”展开的充满了（你胖！你秃！你才胖！你才秃！）人身攻击的哲学论证。

“行了行了，不跟你吵。下一位下一位！索尔。说一下你的不在场证明。昨天晚上你干嘛去了。”巴基不耐烦的摆摆手，示意索尔可以发言了。

洛基不可置信的望着巴基，他堂堂一个恶作剧之神，绝不能容忍自己在这么有意思的事情中毫无参与感，洛基愤怒的站起来，质问道。“你为什么不问我！”

巴基歪歪头，疑惑的看着他。“因为不可能是洛基你吃的啊。因为那就是你买给我的。”

“哦……对。是哦……不对！是我买给你的又怎样！那为什么不能是我吃的！我可是邪神！恶作剧之神！”

“洛基～我相信你不会偷吃我的糖的。”巴基拉过洛基的袖子，狠掐了自己大腿两把，努力憋出两滴泪来，绿眼睛水汪汪的看着他。

洛基在小动物的湿漉漉的眼神攻击下，一秒就心软叛变了，转过身插着腰，气势汹汹的问。“谁把我给巴基买的小熊软糖吃了，站出来！”

巴基埋在史蒂夫肩里藏住自己偷笑的嘴角。史蒂夫感觉到肩膀处巴基的偷笑，自己也忍不住愉快的微笑起来。看看面前表情奇怪的众人，又假装正经的清了清喉咙收敛笑意，继续主持。“嗯嗯，下一个，索尔。讲一下你的时间线。”

“不可能是索尔吃的！”洛基一下子跳到索尔面前挡住索尔，开启护犊子模式。

“为什么？”巴基对于洛基这次竟然没有想尽办法耍着花招把索尔往火坑里推的反常行为感到十分好奇，灵敏的直觉嗅到了不同寻常的味道。

“索尔不喜欢吃糖 ！”洛基支支吾吾半天编出个这么个借口来。

“咦？我喜欢吃糖哦。” 索尔呆呆的看着不知道为什么突然跳到他面前的洛基，自然的把洛基拉下来坐到自己腿上，挠挠脸反驳道。

“你个蠢锤子，蠢锤子！看我不拍烂你的臭脑瓜！”洛基见索尔转头就拆了自己的台，恨铁不成钢的转身狠狠敲了下索尔后脑勺。我这儿帮你洗清罪名呢，自己非跟个傻子一样直往枪口上撞！

“由本人否认，所以不成立。”史蒂夫继续尽心尽责的在小本本上勾勾画画。

“嗯……”巴基托着下巴深思。“这样一想，索尔有可能因为嫉妒洛基给我买糖吃而醋意大发。半夜偷偷跑来。吃光洛基给我买的糖。让我无糖可吃。啧啧啧，真是太邪恶了。”

“反正不是索尔吃的！索尔没有那个作案时间。”洛基不死心的挣扎着。

“为什么？ ”巴基盯住洛基，眼神锐利的好像要把他盯穿。

洛基脸红了 ，别过脸去。“总之就是不可能。”

巴基和洛基对峙着，气氛紧张，局势一触即发。娜塔莎饶有兴致的指挥克林特给她端了杯茶过来，准备看戏。毕竟这仙界姐妹花友谊当场翻船的现场可是百年难遇啊！不看白不看！

“啊哈哈哈吾友。我不会因为嫉妒偷吃你的糖哦，毕竟昨天晚上，我一晚上都和洛基在床上做——”突然索尔爽朗的笑声打破沉默的空气。

“做数学题！” 没等索尔说完洛基死死捂住索尔的嘴补上了下半句。  
“我数学不好！让索尔教我！”

娜塔莎一口茶喷出去。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈数学题哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈洛基你哈哈哈哈哈哈编也不编的像一点。你是不是一孕傻三年啊！哈哈哈哈哈索尔教你做数学题？哈哈哈哈哈哈我能指望着这个笑到明年哈哈哈哈哈哈。” 娜塔莎笑的直咳嗽，克林特忍着笑贴心的帮她拍背。

托尼也一口咖啡喷了一地。“Jar！你录下来了没？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈快给我拷贝一百份，不！一千份！一万份！这下邪神的把柄可就有了。”

“Sir，放心。已经录下来了。并进行了多种格式的指数级拷贝和高级加密” 忠诚的电子管家一如既往地平静回答到。

可怜的山姆坐在索尔旁边不敢笑太明显，憋笑快憋成震动模式了。

“OK，索尔我信你了。看他今天那副腿软样儿我就判定你没有说谎 。排除你的嫌疑。”巴基也死命憋住笑意，敲了下小锤子，落下发出清脆的响声。

“啊啊啊我要变出一座小熊软糖的山来砸死你们啊啊啊啊啊！你们这群愚蠢的蝼蚁！愚蠢！！！”洛基面红耳赤的拽着索尔的领子随着蓝色和绿色交织的闪光一个眨眼就消失不见了。

当然临走前也没忘践行他的诺言，在复仇者大厦里突然下起一场小熊软糖组成的暴雨。

史蒂夫眼疾手快的拿起星盾挡在巴基和自己头上。其他人来不及反应被从天而降的小熊软糖噼里啪啦的埋了个实打实。

等到五颜六色的软糖雨终于停下来。复仇者大厦的客厅被淹了厚厚一层。他们好不容易从小熊软糖组成的海洋中爬出来。

“好，下一个。克林特，其他人都排除在外了，所以真相只有一个！偷吃我小熊软糖的犯人就是你！不用审了。我判定就是他了。”巴基从捡起一颗小熊软糖塞进嘴里含糊不清的判决到。

“为什么连我的证词都不听啊！ ”克林特抓狂了，抓起一把小熊软糖就朝巴基扔过去。  
史蒂夫拿盾挡下克林特的小熊软糖攻击。不满的看了克林特一眼。

“袭击法官，加刑一百年。”巴基也抓起一把小熊软糖砸过去。

两边几乎是一瞬间就起了劲儿陷入了混战，一群保卫世界的超级英雄打起了小熊软糖构成的雪仗。拿软趴趴的各色软糖互相砸的不亦乐乎，直到双方都筋疲力尽才气喘吁吁的停下。

“为什么我感觉比揍那些外星人还累？”山姆和托尼瘫在软糖山里完全不想动弹。

“如果是娜塔莎吃的怎么办？”克林特撑着膝盖喘着粗气侧过头问躲在星盾后的巴基。“这不公平！你们还有堡垒！”

“我会生气不理她三个，也许是两个小时。”巴基一边努力用铁臂把一把小熊软糖攥成一个球，一边认真的说。

娜塔莎表情一下就化了。嗷呜一声的捂住胸口。“哦，我的甜心。你拿去吧，克林特是你的了。”

“那是我吃的怎么办？”克林特看自己的女朋友已经毫不犹豫的把自己卖了，鼓起勇气问。

“把你大卸八块然后冲进厕所 ”巴基依然很认真的说。顺便活动了活动手腕，把结结实实的软糖捏成的橡皮球一样的不明物体朝克林特砸过去。

“为什么这么不一样！！！”克林特闪身躲开，看着一个由小熊软糖（重读）组成的球状物在身后的钢板墙上砸出一个大坑，心有余悸的拍拍胸口。

“娜塔莎！你要为我证明清白啊！！！”克林特求助的拉住娜塔莎。

娜塔莎搂住克林特的胳膊，微微一笑。  
“巴基，别欺负克林特了。我知道克林特昨天晚上在哪里。”

“昨天晚上他和山姆呆在一起打了一晚上游戏。”娜塔莎笑的越发灿烂了。

克林特还来不及点头，就感觉娜塔莎冰冷纤细的手指摸上自己的后脖颈。“而且他好像还忘了昨天是我和他第一次单独出任务的纪念日。我想我这边的惩罚就够他受的了。呵。”

克林特想起娜塔莎说起的昨晚阅读的书籍。惊恐的睁大眼睛，“不不不！！！！巴基！巴基！我错了！你的糖是我吃的！是我吃的啊！！！求你把我带走啊！”

“啊，原来是这样啊。对不起克林特，我误会你了。”巴基退后两步，眨眨装作无辜的大眼睛。“娜塔莎，那克林特就交给你了。”

然后他们就看着克林特的哀嚎淹没在小熊软糖的海洋里。

那就这样，看起来每个人都有不在场证明。史蒂夫看着事情陷入僵局，小心翼翼的提议。“巴基，要把斯特兰奇博士请过来吗？听说神盾有什么疑案也都去找他。”

巴基摆摆手，“你不懂。斯特兰奇这家伙怪的很，从来不在外面接案子的。让他破案必须要坐到他家那张该死的椅子上去。他才肯听你说话。请不动他的。”

“那我们去找他？”  
“不想走路。”  
“哦。”

可以完美解决案件的方法就这么轻易的被否决了。

“看来小熊软糖杀人案要成为悬案了。”巴基不开心的低头，丧气的挥了挥小锤子。“散了吧散了吧。”

史蒂夫松了一口气，揽着巴基往门外走，安慰他。“巴基，我们一会去超市逛逛，我给你买小熊软糖好不好。你想要多少都可以。”

“等等，我发现了一个华点。呸，不是。盲点！”托尼突然回过神来，挣扎着从软糖山里爬起来，喊住准备散场的大家。

准备离开的几人齐齐回头望向突然间神采奕奕的托尼。忽略他凌乱的还挂着小熊软糖的头发和装满软糖的裤子口袋的话。简直是福尔摩斯本福了。

“完成软糖小熊杀人案需要犯人需要三个要素。”

“第一，作案动机，跟小熊软糖主人有千丝万缕关系的人。”

“第二，作案条件，知道这个糖放在哪里的人。”

“第三，作案时间。我们每个人都有不在场证明。除了一个人！如果按巴基说的，他们“运动后”，凌晨五点他就睡着了。直到早上醒来才发现小熊软糖消失了。那么，还有一个人的不在场证明无法成立，而那个人有充分的作案时间。”

“所以说，真相只有一个！”众人都被心中逐渐冒出的想法惊到了，他们被内心的局限束缚，自然而然的排除掉了那个人。所有人不由自主的倒吸了一口冷气。看向托尼手指的地方。

“偷吃小熊软糖的人就是你！”  
托尼潇洒的指向站在大门边的史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫僵硬了。

众人震惊的望向史蒂夫，七嘴八舌的声讨起来。  
“天哪……队长你”  
“我没想到队长你是这样的人”  
“队长你怎么能干出这么可怕的事！”  
“惨无人道”  
“为老不尊”

“史蒂夫？”巴基疑惑的看着身边的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫不好意思的挠了挠那金色的短发。“抱歉，巴基。你的小熊软糖是我吃的。昨晚，呃……我们“运动”完之后。你睡着了。我还想再亲你两口，但我看你太累了，怕吵醒你。我想起柜子里有你常吃的糖。我本来只想吃一颗的。结果它像你一样甜，我没忍住，就全吃完了。对不起巴基。我不是故意的。”

“求你停一停。这个空间里已经有够多的糖分了。我们要被腻死了。”山姆还瘫在软糖山里拿小熊软糖堵住耳朵发出脱力的呻吟。

史蒂夫拉住巴基的手，拇指在他的手心摩挲着，认真的注视着他。“我不是故意隐瞒你的，我早上本来想说来着，但是巴基你一直打断我，忙着和克林特吵架。后来我看你玩的挺高兴就没阻拦你。抱歉，我以为那些糖是克林特的。”

“哦，以为是克林特的啊。”大家摸摸下巴都露出原来如此，那就没办法了，情有可原的神情。

“什么！？”克林特从地上蹦起来，结果又一脚踩进小熊软糖组成的地毯里“啪”的滑倒。克林特努力从软糖的海洋里探出头来，愤怒指控着。“以为是我的就可以吃了吗？我就说我柜子里的小饼干总是不翼而飞！我还以为是斯科特带着他的蚂蚁偷走了！”

“是啊，不然呢？”  
“对了克林特，以后不要买橘子味道的。好诡异。牛奶味的多买点。”  
“还有草莓味。”   
“巴基喜欢李子味的，有这个口味的吗？”

克林特看着一群人理所当然的讨论起饼干口味来。“啊啊啊”的把头埋进软糖山里面准备装死。

“嘘嘘嘘！不要吵。这下我们要看巴基怎么审判队长了。这可是被最好的朋友背叛了啊！”娜塔莎兴奋的发出嘘声阻止这群人七嘴八舌的讨论哪个味道的小饼干最好吃。一把把克林特拎回沙发里。于是众人都屏息期待着巴基准备怎么狠狠批判正义与自由化身的美国队长。

“哦，史蒂夫吃的啊。那就算了。 ”巴基连锤都懒的敲了，瘪瘪嘴，无所谓的挥挥手。“继续散了吧散了吧。”

“什么！？你刚刚还说要把吃了你小熊软糖的人大卸八块冲进厕所里！怎么队长吃了就吃了！”克林特彻底受到刺激了，张牙舞爪的被娜塔莎拉住皮带才没冲过去。

巴基奇怪的看了他一眼。“史蒂夫是史蒂夫，他跟你们不一样。他是我的小甜心。他吃了小熊软糖，只会让他变的更甜而已。你只会长胖。”

“不行不行，我们。你非得给队长下判决才行！拉着我们折腾了一上午！这个结果我们没法儿接受！”克林特继续挣扎着，娜塔莎，山姆和托尼赞同的点点头。

巴基无奈的叹口气。“行了行了。犯人已经找到了。我判决，偷窃巴基巴恩斯小熊软糖的犯人史蒂夫罗杰斯……”

众人的期待值达到最高，双手合十虔诚的充满希冀的等待着冷酷肃杀的冬日战士会准备给偷吃小熊软糖还隐瞒不报企图蒙混过关的美国队长下怎样一个狠狠的残酷的判决。

“我判决……”巴基挑衅的看着软糖山里期待看热闹的同伴，坏心眼的勾起嘴角。“……史蒂夫·罗杰斯无罪！并且我还要奖励他一个吻。”

“嗷！！！不带这样的！！！”哀嚎声乍起。

“有异议吗？”巴基瞟了眼翻滚撒泼的克林特，从小熊软糖的海洋里摸出早上那把AR15自动步枪。

“没没没，您英明果断，真优秀！”

巴基满意的把小木槌和步枪抛进成山的小熊软糖里，捧着史蒂夫的脸，一本正经的说：“史蒂夫，你以后不要吃我的小熊软糖了。我比小熊软糖好吃。你可以吃我。”

史蒂夫看着自己心爱的小熊，笑的宠溺又温柔。拉住巴基一把带进自己怀里，在巴基红艳艳的嘴唇上吧唧一声大大的亲了一口。兑现了他的奖励。唇舌间甜甜蜜蜜的软糖滋味漫延开。史蒂夫恋恋不舍的放开，额头抵在巴基的额发上，又笑着啄吻了几下。“你说的没错呢。巴基，你的确比小熊软糖好吃。对不起。”

“啊啊啊气死我了！气死我了！”复联几人捂着眼睛气急败坏的在洛基刚才降下的小熊软糖的雨埋成的海洋中着寻找着墨镜。“墨镜呢！？我的墨镜呢！？老冰棍们又蓄意谋杀我们的眼睛了！”

巴基才顾不上他们的抗议，他也笑的眉眼弯弯的，甜蜜蜜的在史蒂夫脸上大大响亮亲了一口，搂着史蒂夫的腰，心满意足拎着史蒂夫刚才在小熊软糖大战中给他捡的满一篮子全是他喜欢口味的小熊软糖回房了。他们要回房“吃”小熊软糖了。

啊，真是繁忙的一天，今天又解决了一桩大案件呢。巴基走出被小熊软糖填满的客厅，满意的伸了个懒腰。

今天的巴基探长也是一如既往的英明神武呢。

—— END ——

……………………  
求大家不要纠结所谓推理过程，我知道他全是BUG😂我的脑子根本达不到写逻辑推理的程度（谢罪

打到我认不得小熊软糖四个字了😂😂😂

还是要祝大家情人节快乐啊！！！一个人也开开心心的！有什么比嗑盾冬更开心的呢！

…………………………  
没有关系的碎碎念：  
说实话是艰难的一天。出门十分钟又把脚扭到。疼的三十分钟扶着墙动不了。好不容易挪回家，发现肿了老高。  
本来打算情人节一个人坡着脚也要去看黑豹。  
结果刷微博突然被图透。  
瞬间丧掉。心如死灰。

今天不出门了，难过。瘫痪在床，看看一会儿能不能搞一个PWP出来吧。


End file.
